dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Orihime
Claims to be 15 years old forever, Orihime joined the Dollars group/chat late October, 2010. She is known as Orihime, Hime, Ori or DG in the chat. She is mostly quiet in the chat when there are a lot of people chatting but she does pop-up once in a while. She loves observing people and she definitely is obsessed with this creature known to man as Izaya Orihara. She uses DG.Orihime on the chat with an orange icon. Orihime is Orihara Hime It was the start of school break, she was bored as hell and didn't have anything in mind to do. She suddenly found an interesting chat and there she first go to as AquaLuna''. ''It was her first time in the chat and she firs met .dotachin. and her to have a role play game. She agreed and came to play as Izaya Orihara, so she changed her username and went on to the chat as'' Orihara.The game didn't last long and when .dotachin. left her, she decided to go to another room. That's where all the commotion began. She was mistaken for another Orihara who seems to have grown attached to the regular members. She kept on saying that she's another Orihara, a different one, and she started to like her new username. She keeps on coming back to the chat using the username Orihara until one day, she had an encounter with Mikado-kun. During that encounter, Mikado-kun told her that the original Orihara is not a very nice person to mess with. Because of this words and she doesn't want any trouble, she decided to change her name to '''Orihime. '''She came up with the name by combining the term "Orihara" and "Hime" all into one. Another reason is that before she had known about the anime Durarara!!,' she thought Izaya goes by the name Izaya Orihime (which proves to be very very wrong). So she decided to use Orihime as her username as permanent. Adventures Her adventures on the chat was never dull. One of the first people she encountered was Silence, Chiriko (Chiriko02), Kanraaa (Jianyu Li), pinksweet19 (Merui-chan) alice_neko and some others. She likes treasuring the first people she encounters on anything. That is why she's looking forward on meeting .dotachin. again, which she haven't seen for like, forever. When school got back, she was less seen at the chat for a while. She was required to go back to their dorm (which has no internet connection) and concentrate more on her studies. She would drop by once in a while but most of the time, she spend it on the forums since it's much more easier for her. Finally, another school break made her feel exuberant. She can finally go back to the chat where she enjoyed her time most. But to her dismay, the site went down and she didn't know any place for her to go back to. But she didn't loose hope, every now and then, she goes to check if the site was back up. January 18, 2011, when she decided to check on the site and to her surprise, the site was back up! She immediately re-registered and looked for the chat but it wasn't there, it was still in progress. She spend most of her time in the forums, waiting for the chat to get fixed again. The month of March came and a meet-up made her encounter Mr. Pallanza, Leonyx and Merui-chan. From this, she learned about the back-up chat and she was once again full of joy. She started calling Mr. Pallanza her daddy since he has a fatherly image on her. Upon coming back to the chat, she was welcomed by one of her treasured friends, Silence . By then, she became more active in the chat again. There was once an encounter with Lia, saying she dislike the "Orihime" name. Explaining to her the reason of Orihime's username, that's when I decided to add on the term '''DG' on my username to avoid confussion. During this time, Orihime's attention was cut into Dollars and school so she has to go to another hiatus before coming back again. Now that school is having a break again, she's spending a lot of her time in the chat. Encountering new people and making friends with them made her really happy. One of these people she encounters are BlackCat, Tenshi , Usui, Psyche Red, Yon, Saki, Rgo, BabyAnri , Ace, Blaqqmoon, Snow-kun, Wakito, KanraKitty, Tengoku, Dr.Shinra (Dr.Goat), Luna and much more. It's Not Inoue! Orihime doesn't like being mistaken as Inoue Orihime of Bleach. At first, she didn't really know who this Inoue character is. A conversation with Johan on the Dollars Forum made her realize how weak this Inoue character is like. She does not want to be compared to a character that weak. She had thoughts of changing her username but she already made her decision to make this username permanent, so she didn't. Every time she would go on the chat and be mistaken as Inoue, she would reply a big "NO" or go on a Rage. Recently, 2012 would say "INOUE!" and turns into Kon whenever Orihime goes online. This would make her go on a short rage, but would ignore it later on. Meeting the rest of the Family Orihime encountered Onime No and because of how she sees the recemblance on the username, she decided to call her Oni and adopted her as her twin. Recently, a little young lad, called as Nutty, came to her and asked if he could join her family. Since she doesn't have a big family, she agreed and decided to call him his little brother. BabyAnri randomly asked Orihime to be her mother. At first she was surprised but then thinking about it, she does want a daughter of her own so she adopted the girl. Few days later, she met Zack, and to her surprise, her daughter was calling this person her wife. Seeing this, Orihime has no choice but to accept this person as part of the family. Group Hugs! Started out when Tenshi was about to leave. She logged out and to the other's surprise, she came back, just to have this group hug before living. It was an epic day for the group that was on the room during the day, because some began to suffocate while being hugged and some enjoyed it. Some of the people present on the first annual group hug were Nutty, BabyAnri , Orihime, Wakito and some others. Epic Neutral Group The EpicNeutral Group was formed on May 20, 2011. This group were formed by Yukaji, MysticRose, Ace, Orihime and 'MNR. '''This group is about being neutral (obviously) and being epic at the same time. Family *Mr. Pallanza - Daddy *Onime No (Oni) - Twin *Nutty - Little Brother *BabyAnri - Daughter *Zack - Daughter in Law Infos *Random Girl *Age is 15 years old forever *Birthday is on the 24th of December *Is an open person (kills self for that) *Feels nervous and cannot talk well when a special person is at present *Fond of drawing, playing games, editing photos and videos, dancing, stalking and cosplaying *Likes pizza, doughnuts, starbucks and anything sweet *Is clueless at a lot of things but is progressing *Loves cats! *Believes what Allen Walker have said... ''"Don't stop, keep moving forth" Category:Users Category:Users